East Highs Best Boyfriend Contest
by nchapps
Summary: East High is having a Best Boyfriend Contest. Who will win? Cute short story about Troyella, Zekepay, Chaylor, Relsi, Jassica.
1. Contest & Troyella moment

On Monday morning at East High, the couple of three years and five months, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, otherwise known as Troyella entered the hallway. They were also knows as East Highs Golden Couple. They walked to Gabis locker, hands intertwined, and got her stuff. Gabis locker was decorated with tons of pictures. They were of the whole gang but mostly her and Troy or just Troy. Troys locker was the same and consist of mostly him and Gabriella or just Gabriella. There were some of the gang too. They met up with the rest of the Wildcat Gang in homeroom. The Wildcat Gang consist of Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, and Jessica. Everyone was in couples.

"The musical rehearsals are rescheduled for tomorrow, the basketball team will have a mandatory practice after school." Mrs. Darbus told her class. "Now, I think all of you guys will be excited about this. It's a new contest the student council has come up with."

"Come on Darbus, don't leave us hangin'! What is it?" Chad called out.

"The contest is called East Highs Best Boyfriend! Teachers will nominate guys that they think have a shot at winning. We have already observed mostly all of the guys in relationships so we know how you truly act. We are still nominating people so don't change how you act. Be yourselves. And remember, we already observed all of you so we know how you truly act and if we see you acting differently, then we won't nominate people. The nominations end Wednesday. We will choose the winners Friday at a prep rally. We won't have classes that day. Now, talk among yourselves." She exclaimed.

Everyone started chatting happily about it.

"Oh my god! Troy, you could so totally win that!" Sharpay squealed.

Troy blushed. "No I couldn't…"

Gabi moved from her chair to his lap. "Baby, of course you could win. You are absolutely the most amazing boyfriend in the whole world. I could never even describe in words how good you are to me."

"I love you. Did you know that?" Troy told her softly and tapped her nose with his index finger.

"I do know that. But it's always nice to hear. I love you too" She replied in the same tone and placed and sweet loving kiss on his lips.

Mrs. Darbus had been watching them since she heard about the contest. Troy Bolton truly did treat Gabriella Montez better than any other boyfriend, fiancée, or husband she'd ever seen. She definitely was nominating them.

They had heard about the contest two weeks ago. She had always noticed how well Troy treated Gabriella. Even before they started dating. She has known Troy and Gabriella their whole lives. Jack Bolton has worked here since before Troy was born, and he always brought him and Gabriella in.

"Oh, hey, I got you something yesterday. Actually, a few things." Troy said reaching into his bag. He pulled out a jewelry box first, a long red cardboard box, and a little bag.

"Troy! You didn't have to get my anything. You've spent enough money on me." Gabriella exclaimed although, he could tell that she was excited and really wanted to open them.

"Go on, baby, open them. I know you want to." Troy told her.

She opened the bag first to find a little white teddy bear holding a heart that had the words "Troy loves Brie" sewed on them.

"Oh my god, he is so cute! I love him!" She pecked him on the lips.

Next, she opened then long cardboard box that had 3 perfect roses and a fake rose in it with a little note inside. It said, '_Brie, you mean the world to me. Without you, I would have never come this far. I know you already have the promise ring to tell you that I am going to propose one day, but I cannot wait until that day comes. I love you so, so much and I will stop loving you when the last one of these roses dies. Xxx Troy'_

By the time Gabriella was done reading this she was sobbing. She turned and put her head into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms wound around her waist and pulled her close to him. Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jessica were curious and read the letter. Even they had tears in their eyes.

"Oh my god Troy, that is the sweetest letter ever!" Sharpay squealed. The other girls agreed. The whole class started watching when they heard Gabriella sobbing and the whole class was silent.

"I love you so, so much Troy. You are the most amazing boyfriend ever and I have no clue what I did to deserve you." Gabriella told him softly. It was muffled but Troy heard her.

"You did nothing baby. You were yourself, your amazing, beautiful self. I love you." He said. He calmed her down about 5 minutes later and she opened the last gift.

"Troy, it's beautiful, but why a palm tree?" It was a charm for her charm bracelet Troy had gotten her for their 3 year anniversary.

"Well…" he started. "I talked to our parents, and I think we need a vacation from all the stress. Brie, you've been so stress with the homework, and the decathlon, and the musical, and trying to have free time. It's all become too stressful. So, for April vacation, we are going to Hawaii!" Troy exclaimed.

"WHAT! HAWAII? OH MY GOD TROY! THAT'S AWESOME!" Gabriella yelled. She squealed and hugged him really tight. Troy chuckled, happy about her reaction, and hugged her back.

"How in the world did you convince our parents to let us go?" Gabriella asked still in shock.

"Brie…" Troy chuckled. "They know were aren't virgins anymore. What more can we do. Usually parents don't let their child go on vacations with their boyfriend of girlfriend cause they don't want them having sex. We've already done that. And they trust us. It only took me about 10 minutes of convincing."

Gabriella laughed. "True, true."

The gang noticed everyone watching.

"umm… hi?" Troy and Gabriella said in union. Everyone laughed and went back to what they were doing.

So, Like it? Should I continue? This will probably be at least a 3-shot. Maximum 5-shot.


	2. Zekepay

Sharpay was at her locker putting her books away. It was lunchtime. She felt a familiar pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"Hey Zeke." She greeted turning in his arms.

"Hello gorgeous." Zeke greeted. Sharpay and Zeke started dating about a year after Troyella got together.

"Ready for lunch?" she asked.

"yep. And guess what." Zeke replied. He knew she'd be happy about this.

"What?" she curiously asked her boyfriend.

"I happened to bake you favorite snack during Home Ec. last period. Still hot from the oven. He told her with a smile on his face.

"Your famous chocolate chip cookies? No way!" She squealed. "You're the best. I love you."

"Anything for you. I love you too." He kissed her. They laced hands and walked to lunch.

Mrs. Walkman was watching from a distance.

'A boyfriend who cooks coolies for his girlfriend. Impressive.' She thought. She had been watching them lately. He truly did treat her good. She decided she would nominate Zeke.

Sorry this is so short. I decided to make this story longer. And I will do another Zekepay chapter. Same with the other couple. But some of them might not be as long as the first one. I'm not good at other couples except Troyella.


	3. Chaylor

Taylor was in chemistry when a note landed on her desk. Seeing the writing on the front that read _Taylor,_ she recognized the hand writing to belong to her boyfriend, Chad.

She opened it up and read the simple words that made her smile.

_I Love You!  
- Chad_

She was in the process of writing back when the note was pulled from under her pencil.

"Hi Mrs. Moore" she said timidly.

"Hello Taylor. What have we got here?" Mrs. Moore asked opening the letter. She ended up smiling at what she read.

"Well, now sweet of you Mr. Danforth, but don't let me see you passing notes again." She told him.

**Mrs. Moore POV**

I was teaching my fifth period class when I saw Chad Danforth writing something. Study notes? No, this is Chad Danforth, He folded it and passed to Brad Keesnoff, who passed it to Kira Berkley, who passed it to Taylor Mckessie, his girlfriend.

'I should have known.' I thought. 'Let's see what this note says'

I walked up to her and took the note.

"Hi Mrs. Moore." She said to me. She was nervous.

"Hello Taylor. What have we got here?" I asked her. I opened the note and smiled at what I read.

'I love you  
- Chad'

'Wow. That was really sweet of him. I never thought of Chad Danforth being sweet and…. Whipped maybe? I think I'll nominate him!'


	4. Not a chapter, AN

This is going to be some upsetting new for those of you who like my stories… I'm not continuing them. I'm sorry! But let me explain before you kill me!

School is kicking my ass right now. I'm a girl who usually gets 90's and I have two low 80's right now. And I have wanted to go to Stanford University since… forever. I can't remember a time I haven't wanted to go. And with my grades right now… I won't get in.

So, why is school kicking my ass? That answer would be cheerleading. I have cheerleading practice 7 days a week. Monday through Friday after school, I have practice 3:30-5:30. I don't get home till 6:30 and then I eat, do homework and go to bed. On Wednesdays, I don't get home till 8. Saturday I have 3 hour practice but then after, I make time for friends. I know some of you may say that, that time could be used for writing, but I never see my friends anymore and I'm not going to cut them out of my life, I need them. I only hang out with my friends once a week. Sundays, from 9 am to 6 pm I am not home. And when I get home I eat dinner, do homework, and go to bed. But this week is the last week I will get home at 6. Usually I am gone from 9 am-12 pm. I eat lunch, and do my homework from 12-3. At 3 pm, I have an hour to shower and get ready. Leave at 4, practice 5-8. Get home at 9. I am on two cheerleading teams, one of them practices on Sunday which is my all-star team. My high school team practices Monday through Saturday. Competitions from both teams start in January and it will get even crazier. Sorry if I bored you with my life schedule but I thought you should know what my schedule is like so you would understand the situation I am in.

Maybe next summer I will write some short stories or one shot. But I simply don't have time to write. I barely have time to read.

So what will I do with my stories? I am selling them. Private message me or post reviews letting me know which story you will like. Then I will read a few chapters from one of your stories to see if you would be the right person for it. Please, if you want any of them, let me know. A lot of people like my stories, though I don't know why because I personally don't think I'm a good writer, and they want them to continue.

I'm very sorry I can't continue them. But I will do my best to make sure they are in good hands.

Nicole


End file.
